Hadiah Hermione
by lifeenthusiast
Summary: Ron berulangtahun ke-19. Kira-kira hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Hermione, yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya? Semoga tidak menyebalkan seperti hadiah kalung dari Lavender Brown!


Ronald Weasley termenung di kamarnya. Ditatapnya selembar kalender Muggle merah bergambar singa pemberian ayahnya dengan seksama. Masih beberapa hari lagi sebelum bulan Februari berganti menjadi Maret. _Sabar, Ron_, gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. _Hari itu pun nantinya akan tiba juga. Aku harus bersabar seperti seekor naga Ekor-Berduri Hungaria menunggu telurnya menetas._ Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil mengayun dan mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkatnya sembarangan, tak jauh berbeda dengan anak metal sedang bermain drum di kalangan Muggle. Ayunan tongkat tersebut membuat perabotan yang ada disana berubah warna dengan cepatnya, tanpa disadari oleh sang pemilik tongkat itu sendiri.

Ron Weasley lahir tepat pada tanggal 1 Maret. Selama ini, setiap tahun, ia selalu menunggu-nunggu hari ulangtahunnya. Bahkan meskipun usianya sudah tidak kanak-kanak lagi. Berapapun usianya, Ron akan tetap mencintai dan menanti segunung hadiah-hadiah mengasyikkan yang memenuhi kamarnya tiap awal bulan ketiga itu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda... membayangkan hari ulangtahunnya yang ke sembilan belas terasa sangat menggairahkan. Ia menanti hadiah dari seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione Granger, pacar tercintanya. Ia sungguh penasaran, hadiah apa yang akan diberikan cewek pecinta buku itu padanya. Pacar pertamanya, Lavender Brown, memberinya hadiah natal berupa sebuah kalung dengan huruf-huruf emas yang membentuk tulisan "_My Sweetheart_"-Ron menolak hadiah ulangtahun dari Lavender karena sedang terpengaruh ramuan cinta Romilda Vane kala itu. Ia masih beruntung, tidak langsung stres dan masuk St. Mungo karena hadiah itu. Sumpah, sekotak belatung dari Kreacher untuk Harry terlihat jauh lebih menarik! Kalau hadiah natal saja sudah begitu mengerikan, bagaimana dengan hadiah ulangtahunnya? _Untung waktu itu aku menolaknya. Kupastikan Lavender akan masuk Azkaban kalau memberiku hadiah konyol lagi,_ pikir Ron ngawur.

Sudahlah, ia tak perlu memikirkan itu. Toh, ia sudah lama terbebas dari si centil Lavender-ia merasa masih cukup waras karena tak pernah berniat memanggilnya Lav-Lav-dan punya pacar yang lebih oke.

Perutnya kembali terasa dikocok seperti mesin cuci ketika ia teringat Hermione. Kebanyakan hadiah dari cewek itu tidak selalu seperti apa yang diharapkannya, tapi setidaknya cewek itu tahu apa yang berguna baginya dan tidak pernah memberinya kalung.

Sebenarnya, setiap tahun sejak mereka berteman, Hermione selalu memberinya hadiah, baik itu hadiah natal maupun ulangtahun. Yang berbeda dari tahun lalu adalah, kali ini Hermione sudah jadi pacarnya! Telinga Ron memerah sendiri. Cowok itu sadar kalau ia bodoh karena memikirkan hal memalukan ini-tapi bukankah seorang pacar akan memberikan hadiah yang spesial saat ulangtahun kekasihnya? Pastilah Hermione akan bersikap-er-lebih romantis, begitu?

"Boleh aku masuk, Ron...? Ups, maksudku _the sweetest boy in this world_," Harry Potter yang baru saja masuk ke kamar sahabatnya itu langsung mendecakkan lidah, tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku begitu?" gerutu Ron sebal. Sahabatnya ini, makin lama omongannya makin ngaco saja. Apa karena ia sangat merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan Ginny yang saat ini sedang menempuh tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts? Ginny memang sempat sakit karena stres menghadapi ujian NEWT. Tapi itu tidak berarti Harry jadi bisa berkata sembarangan pada kakaknya!

"Karena kalau kau mau tahu, kau memang manis sekali, Ronniekins." Sahut Harry sambil mengangkat alisnya. Kakinya mengentak-entak, mengelilingi kamar Ron dan menatap miris satu persatu benda-benda yang ada disana.

"Manis ap-_how could this happen_?" Ron terbelalak menyadari keabnormalan yang terjadi pada kamarnya. Semua perabotan yang ada disana berubah warna menjadi _pink_! Pantas saja Harry sampai menyipitkan mata karena silau dengan warna _pink_ yang begitu banyaknya. Ini pastilah karena ayunan tongkatnya yang sembarangan tadi!

"Tunggu sampai Hermione melihat kamarmu," ujar Harry, "dan aku yakin ia pasti langsung minta putus." Cemoohnya.

"Jangan bilang apapun padanya!" Ron memperingatkan sambil misuh-misuh, melambai-lambaikan tongkatnya untuk membuat warna perabotan di kamarnya kembali seperti semula. Harry mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya. Ron kalap. "Jangan bilang apa-apa atau kukatakan pada Ginny kau mendapat surat dari Cho Chang dua hari lalu!"

Gantian Harry yang misuh-misuh. Cowok itu menatap Ron dongkol, kedua tangannya terlipat. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan surat dari Cho, karena isinya hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar dan memberitahu Harry bahwa sekarang ia berpacaran dengan salah satu artis keren dunia sihir. Tapi Harry tahu, Ron pastilah akan melebih-lebihkan ceritanya pada Ginny. Salah-salah nanti ceweknya itu akan mengirimi Cho Howler dan kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar jarak jauh.

"Aku cuma mau bilang Hermione akan datang besok, untuk merayakan hari ulangtahunmu." Kata Harry ketus. "Dan aku... aku tidak akan bilang apa-apa, _Cowok Manis_." Ia melanjutkan dengan nada suara yang menyiratkan ketidakrelaan, kemudian keluar dan membanting pintu kamar Ron dibelakangnya.

_1 Maret, The Burrow, seusai pesta ulangtahun Ron._

Semua hadiah sudah dibuka, kecuali satu hadiah dalam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat. Hadiah dari Hermione. Ron masih menimang-nimang hadiah itu, memutuskan apakah ia akan membukanya dihadapan keluarga besarnya atau tidak. Siapa tahu, kan, Hermione memberikan hadiah yang sangat spesial? Dan kalau benar begitu, maka Ron ingin agar hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu.

"Bukalah, adik kecil. Kami semua ingin tahu apa itu," bujuk George. Ron sedang tegang setengah mati, karena itu ia tak memprotes panggilan George untuknya. Padahal ia paling tidak suka dipanggil adik kecil! George memang terlalu konyol untuk menyadari usianya sekarang sudah sembilan belas tahun. Hermione hanya tersenyum simpul. Ron meliriknya malu-malu, meminta izin untuk membuka hadiahnya.

Seketika cowok itu tertegun. Cewek berambut coklat keriting itu menggeleng pelan, memberi isyarat agar ia tak melakukannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa isi kotak ini, kalau Hermione tak ingin ia membukanya dihadapan orang lain?

"Kalau kau tak mau buka, tidak usah. Lebih baik kita segera makan saja, aku sudah lapar!" seru Bill jemu. Fleur mengangguk menyetujui sambil menggendong si kecil Teddy. Mereka semua akhirnya berpaling dari hadiah Hermione dan mulai mengisi piring-piring dengan makanan.

"Menyenangkan sekali," gumam Harry ketika Ron menyimpan kotak itu dalam sakunya, berpandang-pandangan dengan Hermione. Ia jadi tak sabar menanti hari ulangtahunnya yang masih empat bulan lagi. Harry akan merayakannya bersama Ginny, yang pastilah telah lulus dari Hogwarts. Kira-kira apa hadiah yang akan diterimanya dari Ginny? Cengiran lebar dengan cepat menghiasi wajah cowok yang mempunyai bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat itu.

Ron mengerling Harry yang mendengkur halus dalam tidurnya. Untunglah, kelihatannya sahabatnya itu mengerti apa yang ingin ia lakukan, sehingga ia pergi tidur lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Setelah memastikan Harry benar-benar tidur, dengan perlahan dibukanya kotak itu. Matanya terbelalak sangat lebar ketika melihat isinya.

KALUNG?

Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya. Astaga, ia pikir Hermione cukup normal, tapi ternyata...? Ragu-ragu ia mengambil kalung itu. Seandainya saja ia Ginny, pastilah ia akan terpekik girang mendapatkannya karena kalung itu cantik sekali. Tapi dia bukan Ginny... dia Ron, dan dia cowok! Apa yang ada di otak cewek jeniusnya itu saat memutuskan memberinya kalung? _Ronaldia Weasley?!_

Ron membuka liontinnya. Ada secarik perkamen yang dilipat kecil sekali di dalamnya. Ia teringat kalung Slytherin palsu dan surat dari R.A.B... tangannya gemetar ketika mengenali tulisan Hermione yang kecil-kecil dan rapi memenuhi perkamen itu.

_Dear Ron,_

Happy Birthday! Kau pasti kaget sekali ketika mendapatkan kalung ini. Er... sebenarnya ini kalungku. Hadiah ulangtahunku dari Viktor... maksudku Krum. Aku menyerahkannya padamu karena aku tak ingin memakainya. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung padamu. Aku bingung harus bilang apa.  
Terserah mau kau apakan kalung ini-buang atau hancurkan-aku tak peduli. Karena aku milikmu sekarang.

Love,  
Hermione

Ron merasakan sensasi membahagiakan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Kata-kata terakhir Hermione benar-benar melambungkannya ke langit. Wajah cowok itu seperti disinari cahaya matahari sementara yang lainnya tenggelam dalam gelap. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah itu. Hermione menyerahkan hadiah dari Krum padanya-yang berarti cewek itu _hanya_ miliknya dan tak peduli pada pria lain sekalipun pria itu seorang pemain Quidditch internasional. Tak ada keraguan tentang itu.

Harry yang pura-pura tidur, mengernyit keheranan melihat Ron memegang kalung yang ia tahu hadiah dari Hermione itu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Seingatnya dulu Lavender Brown juga memberi hadiah natal kepada Ron berupa sebuah kalung. Apa semua cewek akan memberi kekasihnya hadiah kalung?

Ron mendapati Harry yang sedang memejamkan mata bergidik karena membayangkan dirinya memakai kalung dengan rantai bertuliskan "_My Sweetie_". Tapi ia tidak begitu peduli dan beranjak menyimpan hadiah Hermione dalam lemarinya dengan wajah sangat gembira.

_Hadiah ulangtahun yang sangat spesial_, batin Ron sebelum menarik selimut dan berangkat menuju alam mimpi.

FIN


End file.
